1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for ships which is independent of the main propulsion system and can be used as an active maneuvering mechanism.
2. Background Information
Known devices of this type, e.g. as disclosed in German Patent Publication Published for Opposition Purposes No. 19 41 652, make it possible to maneuver ships in any desired direction, but the Voith-Schneider propeller which is used in the known systems cannot essentially be used as a passive, energy-saving rudder at cruising speed. The reason lies in the kinematics of the Voith-Schneider propeller and in the number of its blades, which do not tend to permit a low-resistance orientation of the blades in the longitudinal direction of the ship or at a required or specified rudder angle or below a required or specified rudder angle. Using the Voith-Schneider propeller, it is generally not possible to realize a required course angle, or track angle, or route angle, or a change in course of the ship, without an active input of energy.